Only a Dream
by writinishmehlife13
Summary: What if Alice didn't leave Wonderland and stayed to make it the world she's always dreamed of? R&R? HIATUS: read profile for info
1. I'll Stay

**_One._**

* * *

"You don't have to leave."

A smooth voice said gently, and the one he was addressing it to turned around. She was met with the crazy eyes of a unique color of green, along with the discoloring around his lids, the crazy orange hair, and careful lips. The face held a solemn expression toward her, and she only sighed with a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid that if I stay here, I'll go mad." She answered with the same tone she had received, and it only caused this other interesting looking character to smile himself as much of his contoured face would allow.

"Perhaps, but all the best people are, aren't they?"

Those words he spoke made her frown slightly. She thought suddenly of how much she loved Wonderland. She looked up at him with an imposing look, of which he caught on and his smile faded as well. The silence around them was sickening, and she turned around and looked at everyone before her. The newly crowned White Queen, March Hare, Dormouse, Tweedledum, Tweedledee, could she really leave them and go back to the old ways of how to live as a proper young lady?

She found herself crying, the crystal droplets of water rolling down her face as she was so torn of what her decision must be. Yes, given the Jabberwocky's blood, was she certain to stay in Wonderland forever? It was because of her tears that everyone crowded around her, asking of what was wrong and why she shed these tears.

Looking up, she sniffled before answering. "I'm just so confused. Part of me wants to stay here, but then what about my home? I'm not sure if I want to really leave my mother and sister." She sobbed, and everyone exchanged looks of sympathy. It was the White Queen who then thought of something with a smile on her face.

"Alice," She began, and the girl looked up with her tear filled eyes. "I understand what you're saying, and I've come to the idea that if you are to stay in Wonderland, you will be staying here… that is until you go off into the next world."

She silenced her sobs as she heard the offer being made to her. It was a bit tempting, should she stay in Wonderland and never see civilized people again? She sniffled.

"But, where will I stay in Wonderland?"

The White Queen smiled. "You may stay in my castle, Alice, no question about it. I'd place you second in command."

Alice looked around after the White Queen finished her sentence, and she saw the pleading looks in all their faces. The Cheshire Cat smiling his wide grin, the White Rabbit's ears erect, and Bloodhound giving small whimpers. She gasped when she felt hands go on her shoulders and she looked behind her slightly to see Mad Hatter's face not too far away from her own.

"You can recreate Wonderland, Alice, all of the dreams that you've been dying to dream can finally come true here." His voice was in a slight whisper, and she sighed heavily. Despite how she was nineteen, and possibly had learned that in life she was going to have to make difficult decisions, this was yet to be the hardest one to make. As she stared at the ground in deep thought, she weighed out the options. Finally, looking up again she smiled at the group that surrounded her.

"I'll stay."

* * *

Edited my friends! Forgot that I should've changed it from when i should. XD Thanks guys!

-writinishmehlife13


	2. True Happiness

**_Two._**

* * *

So now in the world of Wonderland, Alice was able to actually make everything that had haunted her, turn good. It was as if there could be no evil lurking even in the darkest parts of Wonderland. Everyday there was something going on at the White Queen's castle. The March Rabbit accidentally breaking something because he was too hyped up on tea, the puppies getting in mud, Ches accidentally scaring people because of his evaporation skills. Sigh. Good grief.

As much as Alice didn't want it to bother her, her mind was on other things such as her family. She had just left them there without warning, and she knew they must be worrying about her… but then again, no one really cared about her best interests, did they?

"Well, they did," She said to herself as she sat in the courtyard. "They just never really thought about what _I _personally wanted…" She trailed off a bit with a sigh, looking up as a wind picked up and the petals from the white trees suddenly made a storm of their own and swished all around until landing on the ground again. She looked down at her dress, which was beautifully made for her by the White Queen herself, and then looked around. Did she really want to be in this land? She always had the Jabberwocky's blood to go home permanently…

"But I couldn't do that, could I?" She asked herself again.

"Could what?"

She shrieked when she heard another voice and turned sharply to see the ghost white face and crazy green eyes. He blinked and backed off a little, but she smiled and calmed down.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," He said quickly, taking his hat off so he could hold onto the rim tightly and he looked down. Sometimes she didn't know why the Hatter was such a cute character, he really was. She noticed that because she was right under the White Queen, he felt he couldn't really address her like he had done before, but she told him countless times that she was still the same Alice, and always would be. Sighing a little, she patted the bench she was sitting on next to her as an offer for him to sit down. Smiling a bit, he walked around the bench and sat next to her, gingerly placing the hat back on his head.

"You didn't disturb me, Hatter," She looked away and to one of the white trees again. "I've just been thinking out loud, you know?"

He blinked at her but he had a wide smile on his face. "Thinking out loud is good! Or so I've heard." He said, shifting his eyes left and right before looking back at her. "It makes you think more… does it not? I'm not sure if I would know… most of the time I usually work on my hats in silence, but whether or not I talk, I'm not sure… do I talk while I work, Alice?"

What he had just said were a jumble of words that were said quickly as if he were nervous. Though she caught every word of what he said, she laughed softly at him.

"Maybe, maybe not… I'd have to observe you one time." She joked, and through his white pale face, she could see a small hint of a blush. The blush made her smile, and thus it only added to his cute character that she adored so much. She looked away from him and looked at the trees again, and swung her legs from the bench back and forth.

"Hatter, do you think that I made the right choice?" She asked out of the blue, looking down at her dress.

From the corner of her eye, she could see him look at her, and not being able to take it, she looked at him again.

"I think you made an excellent choice, Alice, you're here now, in Wonderland! The place of your dreams! What could get any better than that?" His mouth went into a wide grin, the well-known gap between his two front teeth showing off. Though his grin left as quick as it came, for he saw the frown on Alice's face and she looked back at the trees again.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" He finally asked, and he looked away right when she snapped her head towards him.

"I do want to be here!" She barked at him.

"No," His voice faded away, filled with sadness. "You're lying."

Alice furrowed her brows and stood up right in front of the crazy man. From her sudden action, the Hatter was looking up at her with surprise.

"How dare you tell me I'm lying!" Her voice was loud and angry, enough to make Hatter slouch slightly on the bench. It was obvious that he didn't really like yelling… at least _he _didn't like being yelled at, too many memories.

"What makes you think you're so smart all of a sudden, Hatter? I do want to be here, see? I'm happy!" Okay, now she was just being sarcastic. He watched as she picked up handfuls of petals and threw them into the air and twirled around in her anger.

"Happy! Happy! Happy! HAPPY!"

She was left breathless and staring at him again, and he still had the frown on his face. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, before Hatter finally decided to speak… or at least when he thought it was safe.

"You wouldn't have done that if you were happy," His voice was almost a whisper, and Alice actually had to walk closer to him to hear. "You wouldn't be lying, you wouldn't be angry…"

"WELL then, Hatter, then what in this godforsaken place would I be?"

"You'd be telling the truth!" He screamed.

Silence.

She stared at him, just as he did the same. She could tell that he didn't want to yell and scream at her like she had done to him.

"If you were happy, Alice, you wouldn't be screaming, or lying, or being angry with me!" His voice actually sounded as if it cracked, and if it were true, it made a crack in Alice's heart. She didn't want to upset Hatter… he was a good man.

"If you were happy, you'd adore this place like you did when you were a child… if you were happy, you'd embrace everything about Wonderland, you wouldn't scream at me if you were telling the truth… true happiness doesn't need time to think about...!" He stopped finally for the tears were flowing down his cheeks and he buried his face in his poor excuse for hands.

Alice swallowed hard, feeling the hot tears come to her eyes and she went to him, feeling so guilty.

"Hatter, I—"

"N-no!" He shrieked, scooting away from her. "Then go home, Alice! Wonderland will always just be a part of your memory then… when you get older; you'll forget about us… you'll be happy then!"

She tried to cut back her sob, but was taken back at his words. Not only because she couldn't believe he had said that, but also because… perhaps he was right.

Alice was debating on whether to leave him be, or just sit, crying with him. Swallowing hard, she tried again to scoot closer to him, and this time, he allowed it. In fact, the both of them embraced and cried together.

"I'm so sorry, Hatter… I just want to know if the choice I made was right…" Alice's muffled voice was said through his coat and he held her tighter.

"It is, Alice… here in Wonderland, you don't have to feel sadness… you should know that."

* * *

So apparently, a lot of peeps like this story moreover my POTC?! o: such maddness!

EL OH EL. nah, my new Pirates of the Caribbean story is still new, so I'm still gonna give it a chance. XD Even if I don't get as many reviews, I'll still try! YOU ALL WATCH!

And now, after reading this chapter, I bet you all are like: "Wow, she made Alice a freaking BIOTCH for making Hatter cry!" (It's called turmoil, my friends) XD But yeah, I must say I agree with my reviewers about giving Alice the choice to go back home... I was actually thinking of not giving her that option because it's just easier that way. LOL So, might change that so that she can't go back home 8D See, everyone wins!

Thanks guys xD

-writinishmehlife13


	3. A New Arrival

**_Three._**

* * *

The next countless day (since Alice wasn't too aware of what the date was now that she was in Wonderland), was better than yesterday at least. The day actually seemed brighter and happier… maybe it was because it was all of what Alice felt… in other words, sometimes Wonderland's weather was affected by how Alice deeply felt… interesting.

In fact, it happened to be snowing on its own accord.

The wind soon later picked up and thus everyone was condemned in the castle as they stared out the large glass windows. It was a pity, for it was a good day outside yesterday, and now all had awakened with snow covered ground and a gray sky. How unfortunate and boring this day was to be… though how could there ever be a boring day in Wonderland? It was unheard of!

Hatter was in his own room, making hats of course, but at least he was enjoying it. Unlike when he was with the Red Queen who was nothing but a pregnant female dog… and most of the people in Wonderland would agree, yes?

He sighed as he took a break, taking a sip of his tea, but then made a disgusted face.

"Oh, March Rabbit, after all these years, and you still can't get my tea right." He sighed to himself, shaking his head and went to the window and watched as the snow kept flying around. It was nice having a room that was massive where he saw the path that lead up to the White Castle. As he looked about, he squinted his eyes when he saw something that happened to be in the path. Curiosity killing the cat, he decided to go out in the freezing winds just to see what it was.

Placing his infamous hat on his crazy, wild, orange hair and speed walked out of his room. The idea of what it was outside making him excited, for anything really did excite him. He was just a very animated person as such, so it wasn't his fault! It was Dormouse who saw Hatter walking like … well, a mad man, and decided to follow him.

"Hatter! Where you going?" She called after him.

"I see something outside! Looks interesting." He said with a giggle, and Dormouse sighed, running faster after him after she clung to his clothes and crawled onto his shoulder.

"Hatter, its bloody cold outside! You're mad if you go out there."

He stopped short and looked at her the best way he could with the infamous grin on his face. "Thus I live to my name, do I not?" He giggled again before saying: "Have I made a joke?"

In a matter of minutes, Hatter reached the great oak doors dyed white with golden knockers and with the smile on his face, he opened them. Both were greeted with the harsh winds as the snow blew into his face and almost blew his hat off his head.

"Hatter, close the doors, let's go back inside!" Dormouse screeched, but he didn't listen to her. His crazy eyes could see whatever it was in the distance, and fighting the might of the winds, he ran. His run was quick as he bent down, grabbed what looked like a wrapping of some object, and ran back to the open doors. With all his might, he did his best to close them back up and place the lock back on and he finally breathed when they closed. Sighing, he placed his back to the doors and slid down on his bottom.

"This is what you saw? You crazy ass!" Dormouse yelled at him, getting to the floor and her dark eyes glaring at him.

He looked up at the wee mouse but only smiled. "There are other things to be crazy about, love." He giggled again, and now that he got what he wanted in his arms, he looked down, and was gasped out loud to what he saw.

"What is it, Hatter?" Now, all of a sudden, Dormouse was interested. She crawled onto his shoulder and peered as well, and had the same reaction. In Hatter's arms he held what seemed to be a newborn child, who was shivering and probably was so cold that they couldn't utter a cry.

"Get up, Hatter, we need to get this child warm!"

* * *

Ew, so short. x.x Sorry guys, I just really wanted to get another chapter out for this story because I'm actually trying to put out and equal amount of chapters between this story and my POTC story. Plus, I'm really tired today xD went to bed at four AM. Hopefully since next week is spring break for me, there will be a lot of stuff to read :) Thanks for the reviews, guys!

-writinishmehlife13


	4. Peter

**_Four._**

* * *

Hatter quickly scurried around the castle as if he were a mouse himself, trying to find Alice or the White Queen for help. Hatter hadn't ever handled a little one such as the one in his arms, so the whole situation made him madder than ever. He looked down corridors left and right, and it wasn't helping when you had a mouse on your shoulder telling you to go one way when you went the other!

"Oh poo! I'm so confused!" Hatter said breathlessly, almost sounded as if he were going to cry. He was then startled when a hand went on his other shoulder and turned him around, and thank the gods, it was Alice.

"Hatter, what's wrong?"

He stared up at her with his big green eyes, and his mood suddenly changed from feeling hopeless to feeling relieved. Without saying a word, he showed her the bundle that was in his arms and she peered down and gave a small gasp herself. Even if Hatter's arms were warm, she could see the little one shaking. Being quick, she led Hatter through the halls and up to her room. Dormouse asked of what her idea was, and she answered by giving the child a bath.

The bathroom held a gloomy light because of the snow outside, but it was enough. She went to her tub and turned the faucets so that the water was just right. Hatter went over to her and she gladly took the infant in her arms.

"I can't imagine who would do something like this…" She sighed, and as she started to take the damp blanket off the child, a piece of paper had fallen out. Hatter hesitantly went for it, and unfolded it. Alice on the other hand blushed when she realized that the child was a boy, but nonetheless, placed him in the tub of water, and helped him sit up.

"What's it say, Hatter?" Dormouse asked, as she scurried up his shoulder again.

"It says…" He started; "Take good care of this child. I myself would, but I don't think I have the proper skills to raise a child, but until he is of a good age, I will be back." There was no name of the person who wrote the note, nor did they ever mention what the child's name was.

"Who ever wrote this is despicable! Anyone would now that leaving an infant in the snow is horrible!" Dormouse screeched again, and filled with anger, took out her needle of a sword. "Just wait until they come back, I'll stick them 'till they're Swiss cheese!"

Sighing, Hatter folded the note and put it in his chest pocket before looking down at her. "There is no such thing as violence in Wonderland."

Slowly, Hatter made his way toward Alice who was bathing the child and he kneeled by the tub. He noticed the blush on Alice's face and he wondered why, but it wasn't long until he saw why. It was quite amusing to know that Alice blushed at such a thing; he was just a little boy! He also noticed that the child had slowly opened their eyes.

"Hey! The little fellow is waking up!" He giggled and Alice looked down.

Indeed, the little bugger was opening his eyes, but it was apparent that he was still tired. Who knew what this little one had to go through to get here. Alice got the nearest cup she had on the ledge of her tub and gently poured the water over the boy and then grabbed one of her towels, wrapping him up tightly so the warmth he gained wouldn't leave.

"We'll have to tell the White Queen about him." She said as she led both Hatter and Dormouse out of her bathroom and into her room. They all sat on her bed as she held him in her arms. His eyes looked up at Alice and then looked over by Hatter and Dormouse.

"You think she'll let us keep him?" Hatter's voice got low and quiet, as if the White Queen was stalking around the halls the castle.

"Of course! Wouldn't she?"

"Oh, you both are acting as if she's the Red Queen! The White Queen couldn't deny a human, especially a child." Dormouse puffed and walked close to the child's face and looked at him. "He's a cute little thing, so innocent." She sighed.

"You know, Alice, I think you should name him." Hatter suddenly said. Of course, the man was known to just say whatever came to his mind… most of the time.

She looked up at him and then looked down at the little baby boy, whose eyes were slowly drooping into sleep. As much as it was fun to name something… Alice never really thought of naming a _baby_. So she will admit that it was a bit awkward in the beginning to even give a baby a bath, but holding him in such a manner and now naming him just added to a part of her life that we all call motherhood, that she rather not wanted to touch just yet. She bit her lip as she took in a breath, her mind deep in thought. Then it came to her.

"I think I'll name him Peter."

"Ah, Peter! Such a wonderful name! I think it really suits him, Alice, because the more I look at him, the more he does look like a Peter!" Hatter's was voice full of excitement as he clapped his hands together and stared at the child who was sleeping.

"Hatter, shut up! The baby's trying to sleep!" Dormouse snapped and Hatter cleared his throat that ended with a whimper.

"Oh, this is rather cute."

Everyone jumped a little when they heard another voice that didn't belong to either of them. Alice looked up and saw the infamous big cat-slit eyes, along with the mouth-filled teeth smile, which eventually turned into a cat head.

"Say, how'd you get in here?" Hatter asked, giving one his non-threatening glares, even when he tried.

The evaporating cat proceeded to lie on its stomach as he floated in the air, his arms folded under his chin as he stared at the crazy man. "Oh, Hatter, you know of my mysterious ways, it shouldn't be a surprise to you." He chuckled a little bit and then floated towards Alice and saw the little one in her arms.

"Is the child yours, Alice?" Ches asked with his big blue eyes staring at her that often times made her feel uncomfortable.

"No! Well… Hatter found him outside, and we're going to tell the White Queen about him, perhaps she'll agree on keeping him."

The cat was audibly purring as he floated on the other side of the child, rubbing his furry face by him. Apparently, Ches had a soft side when it came to little children. Then again, he was rather fond of Alice when she first came to Wonderland, so why wouldn't he be?

"He'll most likely win her heart because of his innocence and him being an infant. Besides, who else is to take a child in so willingly when they have problems of their own?" He grinned, floating over them this time.

"What's the child's name, anyway?" He asked, going back onto his lounging position and his tail swishing calmly.

Looking back down at him, Alice repeated: "Peter."

* * *

Ah~ another chapter for you all!

On a side note, how funny would it be to see Hatter trying to feed this kid and his face getting splattered with food? I don't know, I just suddenly thought of that just now, but who could deny a wittle baby?! Who thinks this kid is going to go places?! EL OH EL. So yes, haven't been throwing the chapters out as fast as I was before. School is horrible, but hey, four more days until spring break for me!

Oh, and sorry if Cheshire Cat wasn't... too much like him. I find him being hard character to write out, and I had to watch the movie trailer (which didn't really help because he's in it for like a millisecond) so I'm gonna have to watch the movie online just to get a fresher idea. Thanks guys!

-writinishmehlife13

PS- SUPAfan: forgot to say, please don't cry! XD I feel bad now.


	5. Unbirthday

_**Five.**_

* * *

When Alice, along with Hatter and Dormouse, went to the White Queen to present the small boy to her, they were all worried if she wouldn't accept him. But why wouldn't she? She was a very humble person, unlike her sister. As they stood before her, Alice took a breath and politely asked if they could keep the baby. The White Queen walked over to her and looked down at Peter, and smiled.

"Even if Wonderland is now safe again, he's too young to be by himself." Well, thank you Captain Obvious.

"So can he stay?" Hatter asked, jittering around as if he had ants in his pants as he stood behind Alice. His green eyes wide when the White Queen looked up at him with her pale face glowing as if she were some enchanted being. Well, she kind of was, anyway, right? Exactly. She looked back at Alice and gave a nod of her head. "Of course he can stay. He is probably the most innocent and one to show the most kindness of all."

With the child's official given to stay in the castle forever, everyone vowed that they would be the best family they could be to him. Hatter was dubbed 'Uncle Hatter', Cheshire was 'Kitty,' Tweedledee and Tweedledum were just 'Dee and Dum,' and so on and so forth. Everyone basically took turns in teaching Peter different things as he grew up, but Hatter always had a field day with the child. It was one day Alice was actually bringing them something to eat, and when she neared the room, she heard fits of laughter.

"Oh! You are just a silly little boy, aren't you?" Hatter's voice came, and then baby laughter.

"You can't even see with my hat on your head, can you?" He giggled.

"Nooo!" Was Peter's response.

"Well then! I should make you hat, but one that actually fits!" He smiled as he pushed the rim up so Peter could see.

"Alright, you little bugger, let's play with the flashcards, again?" He reached over to the cards that had pictures and words on them of animals, people and other things on them. It was actually very cute to see Hatter act in such a way, since she didn't really see him as a fatherly-type. He was the Mad Hatter, known for drinking much too sweet tea, and for his rather amazing dancing and hat making skills. Taking a breath, she walked into the room.

"What are you teaching him now, Hatter?" Alice asked as she placed the tray near them and sat on her knees.

His head whipped around when he heard Alice's voice and he smiled bright with a giggle. "Oh, the usual things, and by the way, he's getting to be very smart!" He rejoiced and looked over at Peter again.

"Where's Uncle Hatter's nose?" He asked as Peter was playing with his foot. The young boy looked up at the crazy green-eyed man and smiled at the sight of him. Though, seeing wild orange hair and such attire would make anyone laugh, huh? Anyway, Peter knew the question Hatter was asking him, and just like that, he smacked Hatter's nose with laughter.

"I guess we still have to learn how to be gentle." Hatter said in a low voice, rubbing at his poor abused nose while Alice took Peter in her arms to sit in her lap. She reached for his bottle and gave it to him, while Hatter went for his tea cup.

"Peter, we don't hit people, alright?" Alice reminded him, and with his light blue eyes, he looked up at her innocently, but continued drinking from his bottle anyway.

"You know, Alice, Peter's birthday is coming up soon, I think I should get Dormouse to make him a cake!" Hatter pointed out as he got another sugar cube for his tea. "Do you think she'd be up for it? You only turn a year old once!" He giggled, and grabbed a couple more cubes.

"I think everyone will be up for it, Hatter." She smiled, letting Peter crawl around as he was done with his bottle.

With excitement in his whole being, Hatter placed his tea cup down and grabbed his hat. "Well then! Let's go and start a party!" He got up on his feet, and dashed out of the room. Lucky enough, Alice had enough speed to go after him and pull on his sleeve.

"Hatter! It's not even Peter's birthday yet. Why would we celebrate it now?"

Hatter looked at her with a confused look on his face, but then he smiled. "Oh, Alice, you haven't heard of Unbirthdays before?"

Alice looked at him as if he were crazy (then again, he was) and slowly shook her head.

"Well… an Unbirthday is… it's… well it's… kind of like…" He shifted his eyes from left to right, lifting the rim of hat a bit to scratch his head as he forgot what an Unbirthday was. Then after faltering a bit, he finally remembered. "Oh yes! Statistically, everyone is given one birthday once a year, but! There are three-hundred and sixty-five days in the year thus everyone is given three-hundred and sixty-five Unbirthdays! Isn't that wonderful?"

Despite how what he said somewhat made sense, she couldn't believe that he was actually going to through with this theory. She jumped a little when she felt something touch her leg and looked down to see Peter tugging at her dress and lifting his arms.

"See? He already knows of Unbirthdays, and he wants one!" Hatter giggled, his face glowing as he picked up Peter in his arms.

"I say, lad, you'll have the best Unbirthday that has yet to be ever given!"

* * *

I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting. o:

and I'm also sorry if this chapter was short and if it was just really corny. XD But yes, spring break is finally here for me, and like I said, I'll try to have more chapters up before my week of freedom is then taken from me for more education. -sigh- But this chapter was inspired by the very old, yet classic, first Alice In Wonderland. Was watching it today because I forgot how the song went, so be prepared for the little one's birthday ! XD Thanks guys!

-writinishmehlife13

PS: I watched the new AIW again today XD I'm so obsessed.


	6. Unbirthday II

**_Six._**

**_

* * *

_**

Peter sat in a high chair in the kitchen as Alice actually went along with the idea of this 'Unbirthday.' March Hare was scuttling around, mixing cake batter, as Hatter was making a pot of tea. Dormouse was salting something in a bowl, as Ches floated around to entertain the child.

"I still don't understand all of this." Alice sighed, looking into the cake batter that was already well stirred.

"That's what Wonderland is all about, Alice, you silly!" Hatter snorted in his laughter as he looked over to see Peter squeezing the life out of Ches.

"Um, Peter?"

Innocently, he looked up at Hatter.

"No squeezy-squeeze kitty kitty, okay?"

He gave a nod of his head, before Ches grinned and evaporated out of the child's arms. There was an audible little gasp, along with an 'uh-oh!' It brought a smile to everyone's face because we've all been there, haven't we? Where the hardest decision in life was to choose what color crayon we wanted to use, or what kind of sandwich we wanted mummy to make. Oh, those were the years, the times, the memories, and the days.

When the cat reappeared, he floated over by the cake batter, sticking a claw in it and licking his paw. "Only Hatter would think of something like this, wouldn't you?" He grinned, floating over by Dormouse and basically sampling all around.

"Of course I would, because I did, thus this is why we're here." He said with a matter of fact nod. Nothing could ever seem to surprise most of those who knew Hatter.

Carrying on with the event that was suddenly created, Alice was still iffy on this theory. Sure it may have made some sense, but she guessed if that's what Wonderland was to be, she wouldn't be against it. She guessed this land still had to seam itself in her mind, since she was the one who created it, wasn't she? And here, she did not understand Unbirthdays.

"A very merry Unbirthday!" March Hare giggled madly as he poked Peter's nose. "To YOU!"

The child looked up at March Hare with wide eyes. But it didn't stop March Hare and the rest to actually sing a legit 'Unbirthday' song.

"Who me?" Hatter asked.

"Not you!"

"Not me."

"A very merry Unbirthday to him!"

"This little tyke?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"Let's congratulate him with another cup of tea! A very merry Unbirthday to you!"

With the joy in everyone's voice, Peter's face was full of smiles as he put his hands together and laughed at both Hatter and March. He was then presented with a cake that already had the candle lit.

"Now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true!" Hatter said with excitement in his voice, like he couldn't believe there such things as parties and cakes. It seemed that everything was halted when Hatter told Peter to blow out the candle, since when did Peter every blow a candle? It seemed that when it came to blowing bubbles and blowing candles didn't hold the same concept to Peter. It was Alice who stood by him and encouraged Peter to blow out the candle.

"You know how to blow out a candle, Peter. It's just like when March Hare took you to blow bubbles." She smiled, hoping he would remember, and by showing him the O motion with her mouth, he smiled again and looked at the candle and most likely spit at the candle than blew air. Just when Alice was actually going to cut the cake, she stopped herself when the cake shot into the air like a firecracker and exploded, and Dormouse started to float in the air.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at, up above the world you fly like a tea tray in the sky!"

Hatter grinned at the song before looking back at Peter and then the thought came to him. "Oh yes! I almost forgot!" He laughed and he brought a box and placed it on Peter's high chair table. "This is one of the presents I was going to give on his real birthday, but I couldn't resist!" Alice shook her head at him, he was like the kind of relative that always wanted the child to have fun and get what they wanted. She went to the present and carefully lifted the top off of it and gasped of surprise.

"Hatter, you shouldn't have!"

He grinned as he took his hat off and held it at the rim innocently. "Well, I did."

Carefully, Alice took the small little rabbit out from the box and gently placed it in Peter's lap. Peter looked down at the small rabbit that was so warm and clung to him. Surprisingly and thankfully, Peter wasn't the kind of child who would probably rough-house with an animal, but instead, he started to pet the little rabbit.

"His name is Hobsy, and I'm sure they'll be great friends." Hatter smiled looking over at Dormouse who had landed on his shoulder not too long ago. Even if the others in this Unbirthday seemed to have more fun than Peter himself, it was the thought that counted, and the love that surrounding him, right? Later that night, in Peter's crib, the little rabbit was still very close to Peter as they both slept.

"I hope you liked your Unbirthday, Peter." Alice whispered, putting blankets on him as she continued. "Even if I didn't really understand in the beginning, I hope you'll remember it for the rest of your life."

* * *

God this chapter was such cheese XD

Sorry if a lot of you guys were waiting, and that I haven't been putting out a lot of chapters like I said I would .-. I'm sorry that I have a life! XD So here we are, another chapter later! Thanks for the reviews, guys!

-writinishmehlife13


End file.
